prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Cape Verde
'Basics' Cape Verde has two operators: *'CV Móvel' (bv Cabo Verde Telecom) *'t+' = T-Mais (by Unitel) 2G on 900 MHz up to EDGE speed is on most of the islands, 3G on 2100 MHz up to HSDPA was launched on both providers as late as 2013 and is only available in the towns and tourist areas, 4G/LTE started in 2019 when CV Móvel and Unitel T+ deployed a 4G/LTE network on Ilha do Sal for the African Beach Games though 4G/LTE hasn't officially launched and marketed. 'CV Móvel' (by CV Telecom) Partly-state owned Cabo Verde Telecom has renamed its mobile product to CV Móvel. It is market leader with the best coverage. Though 3G is only available in a limited area: coverage map (yellow = 2G, blue = 3G). In 2019 4G/LTE was launched to reach almost 40 % of population in 2020. Availability Their SIM cards are available at any place where CV Móvel sign is displayed: For sales points select an island. Their SIM Card costs 200 CVE and comes with 200 CVE balance. You can either buy a prepaid SIM for voice and load it with data packs or a data-only SIM called Net Móvel 3G (see below). Mini and micro SIM available. If you they only have mini SIMs, go to headoffice in city and ask for cut-off to make micro SIM. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate is 8 CVE per MB. These packs are for their voice prepaid SIMs and called "Net N@ Mon 3G": Max. speed is 2 Mbps/512 Kbps and 14 Mbps/5 Mbps from the 2 GB pack. Additional volume is 5 CVE per MB. Activation of the packs or add-ons is by SMS. Most packs renew themselves, to stop text 'DESACTIVAR' to the respective number. 'Net Móvel 3G' This is their data-only card. It comes in two starter packs: *Surf 3G pré-pago Base: 1890 CVE with 6.5 GB valid for 30 days. Overuse: 4 CVE per MB. Max. speed is 7 Mbps DL 1 Mbps UL. Beyond, you have to buy the bundles below. *Surf 3G pré-pago Livre: No included volume. You have to buy one of the packs below: Overuse is 7 CVE per MB. Max. speed is 2 Mbps / 1 Mbps, with the 6 and 10 GB packs 7 Mbps / 3 Mbps.The pack will automatically activated when you top it up with a respective credit. 'More info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: internet-aac *Username and password: cvmovel *Website in Portuguese: http://www.cvmovel.cv 't+ (= Unitel T-Mais') T-Mais is the smaller network in the Cape Verdes. It has been taken over by Angolan Unitel Company. Make a network scan before purchase. There is no 4G/LTE yet. Availability Starter packs are available at any place where T+ sign is (store locator). SIM Card costs 100-200 CVE and comes with 50 CVE balance. Be sure to get a 3G SIM. Mini and micro SIMs are available. If you need a nano SIM, go to head office in city and ask for a cut-off. Download speeds are up to 14.4 Mbps and upload speeds up to 512 Kbps. 'Data feature packs' Their standard voice SIM can be added with data. Out of bundle rate is 10 CVE per 10 KB. Overuse is 6 CVE per 10 KB. To activate text code to 707. Check remaining data balance by typing #707#. Viva+ Like CV Móvel they also sell data-only SIMs for routers, modems and tablets called Viva+. They offer these packages for it: To activate text code to 707. Check remaining data balance by typing #707#. Packages will auto-renew. 'More info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: tplus /or/ tmais *Website in Portuguese: http://www.uniteltmais.cv Category:Country Category:Africa Category:6/18